


Вытягивай губки

by Whitetiger1993



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, Kissing Booths, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitetiger1993/pseuds/Whitetiger1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз спросил бы, кто в здравом уме, считает, что будка для поцелуев — хороший способ собрать средства, если не считать — ах, да — он член команды по лакроссу, в которой обитают только парни модельной внешности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вытягивай губки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pucker Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733076) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



> Переведено в подарок Сеш

— Что? Нет.  
— Пожалуйста?  
Стайлз смотрит на Скотта из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
— Ты приводишь убедительные аргументы. Хмм. Что насчет … _нет_.  
— Клянусь, я отойду только на секунду. И наконец, в очереди ко мне никого нет, а мне срочно нужно отлить, примерно, _сейчас_.  
— Ну, так попроси Айзека тебя подменить.  
— Он ушел поговорить с Дереком.  
— Какого хрена здесь делает Дерек?  
— Может то, что Дерек _всегда_ здесь делает? Черт, если бы я знал. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прикрой меня. С меня марафон Call of Duty и пицца.  
— Послушай, у меня не так много гордости осталось, но то, что еще есть, я бы хотел сохранить, спасибо.  
В отличие от Скотта, который, похоже, изображает что-то типа ритуального танца индейцев, у Стайлза все силы уходят на то, чтобы его не подвела так тщательно отточенная способность держать каменное лицо и он не начал рыдать от смеха.  
— Даю слово, это займет буквально две секунды. И тут, вроде, никого нет.  
Стайлз закатывает глаза. Он уже почти сдается, но если он собирается подменить его, хотя бы и на несколько минут, он хочет, чтобы Скотт и его мочевой пузырь размером с изюм еще чуть-чуть потерпели.  
— Прекрасно. Вперед. И посмотри значение слова «буквально», пока ходишь.  
— Я твой должник, чувак, — говорит Скотт, небрежно похлопав Стайлза по плечу, и поковылял — нет, правда, — _поковылял_ в сторону школы. Стайлз глубоко вздыхает и опускается на табуретку. Он сканирует местность, но Дерека не видно, однако это не значит, что тот не может учуять его унижение. А унижение чем-нибудь пахнет? С удачей Стайлза, вероятнее всего да, и он будет благоухать так, будто искупался в нем, как ученик средней школы, переборщивший с Axe-эффектом.

Сидеть на первой линии в будке поцелуев _буквально_ последнее место, где бы он хотел оказаться. Это заставляет его с нежностью вспоминать стаю альф. По крайней мере, они оставили ему прикольный шрам на плече. И хотя тот хорошо зарубцовывается, все равно останется вечным напоминанием. Особенно, если где-то поблизости будет слоняться Дерек.  
Он спросил бы, кто в здравом уме, считает, что будка для поцелуев — хороший способ собрать средства — это не 50-е, и они не добывают деньги, чтобы провести вечер танцев — если не считать, что он член команды по лакроссу, в которой обитают только парни модельной внешности. И Гринберг. (Он на самом деле порядочный человек — ударение на _человек_ — просто его навыки общения позволяют Стайлзу выглядеть вежливым для разнообразия. Если подумать, Стайлз должен общаться с Гринбергом почаще). Стайлз не понимает, почему они просто не сделали календарь на продажу … ну может, кроме того, что … ладно, большинство из них еще несовершеннолетние, так что это перешло бы всякие границы, даже если бы Финсток в этом не участвовал.

У Стайлза было все хорошо, пока Скотт ходил по своим чертовски очаровательным делам, а Денни с Джексоном поддерживали количество клиентов в своих очередях. Там должны были быть отдельные будки для "Ребят", "Девушек" и "Равных возможностей", но все это довольно быстро перемешалось, и Стайлз уверен, Дэнни перецеловал больше девчонок, чем Джексон на данный момент — и больше людей вообще — возможно это того стоило.  
 _Если_ , конечно, Стайлз сможет выдержать следующие несколько минут, не опозорив себя. Толпа школьников после окончания уроков довольно сильно редеет, а Финсток находится только на середине перечисления своих громких и сильно запутанных аргументов, и Скотт умудряется сбежать. Если Стайлзу повезет, ему не придется бороться с большим позором, чем десяток человек, целенаправленно избегающих его будку.  
Он даже не беспокоится за свой уровень мастерства. Стайлз провел одно великолепное лето в математическом лагере, целый месяц практикуясь в поцелуях с парнем из Айдахо. Никто об этом не знает. Даже Скотт. Бро такое между собой не обсуждают. Такое не обсуждают даже в математическом лагере, — который был просто тратой времени — Стайлз закончил свою работу раньше и оставшееся время учил всех желающих программировать калькуляторы, чтобы они показывали пошлые шуточки.  
Просто это … личное. Теперь все обо всех всё знают, в особенности после того как большая часть его друзей стала сверхъестественной хренью. Он знает, когда у Эрики начинается ПМС, когда Айзек потерял девственность и когда Джексон впервые оцарапал себя когтями во время мастурбации — у этих людей нет _границ_. Ну, кроме Дерека. У границ Дерека есть свои границы, что может быть безопаснее?  
Так что Стайлз всего лишь хочет сохранить маленький секрет только для себя. Если сравнивать, то такое желание более чем нормально. Плюс, не то чтобы его кто-то спрашивал.  
Он уперся локтями в стол, наблюдая, как парочка человек бродит вокруг будок Джексона и Дэнни и ждет, когда подойдет их очередь. Школьные двери открываются, и люди непрерывным потоком вытекают в сторону парковки. _Блядь_. Задержавшаяся толпа. Стайлз раскручивается и спрыгивает со стула.  
И бежит прямо к Финстоку.  
— Билински, какого черта ты делаешь? Где МакКол?  
— Э-э, зов природы, — говорит Стайлз. И даже если Скотт пошел отлить _домой_ , то уже должен был вернуться, ублюдок.  
— Ну, тогда возвращай свою задницу на стул.  
— Видите ли, тренер, Я не совсем уверен …  
— Я тоже. Но у тебя есть губы. Так используй их для чего-нибудь кроме болтовни.

Стайлз быстро обдумывает возможность уйти из команды. Но это же единичный случай, этот день пройдет и ему придется столкнуться с обозленным тренером и еще-сильнее-обозленным Скоттом, поэтому Стайлз уступает своей судьбе и садится обратно на стул.  
Перед велосипедной стоянкой он видит Скотта … разговаривающего с Эллисон. Не будет никакой пользы, если Стайлз накричит на Скотта, даже с его супер слухом, потому что у него сейчас щенячье выражение лица, а это значит, что Эллисон не так благоприятно восприняла эту идею с будками для поцелуев, как хотела бы показать. Что понятно, но _реально чертовски неудобно_ для Стайлза и его резко упавшего чувства собственного достоинства.  
Все больше людей встают в очередь к Дэнни и Джексону (в основном к Дэнни — слабое утешение). Стайлз ожидал получить пару жалостливых взглядов, но вместо этого он как будто стал невидимкой. Он не может сказать, что хуже. Поэтому он кладет руки на стол, опускает на них голову, чтобы не видеть людей, которые не смотрят на него, пока Скотт — теперь он должен Стайлзу по меньшей мере две ночи Call of Duty и пиццу каждые выходные на протяжении всей оставшейся старшей школы — не вернется и не освободит его от мучений.  
Стайлз так сильно мысленно погрузился в свое несчастное состояние, что из-за рук, которые хлопают по столу рядом с его головой, он чуть не падает со стула. Стайлз смотрит вверх на Эрику, уставившуюся на него в ответ, одна бровь приподнята.  
Проклятье, Дерек учит их _совсем не тем вещам._  
— Вот мой доллар, Стилински, — произносит она с усмешкой. — Где мой поцелуй?  
Стайлз очень, очень хочет зарычать, но как минимум с десяток людей пялятся на них сейчас. Вообще-то Эрика делает ему огромное одолжение, (которое она никогда, никогда не даст ему забыть, он в этом уверен), так что он натягивает на лицо свою самую глупую улыбку.  
— Ваше пожертвование очень важно для нас. Так что вы предпочитаете: стандартный или французский поцелуй?  
Она закатывает глаза, тянется через стол и за отвороты рубашки подтягивает Стайлза к себе. У него еще кружится голова, когда она целует его. И не отстраняется.  
Кто-то свистит* (тьфу, как тошнотворно точно), и Стайлз слышит, как Джексон фыркает. Глаза Стайлза все еще открыты, так же как и глаза Эрики, в которых он видит снисхождение, и блядь, если она хочет поцелуй, он даст ей _поцелуй_.  
Поза неудобная — между ними стол, руки Эрики все еще хватаются за его рубашку, но Стайлз обхватывает одной рукой ее шею и наклоняет голову. Она чуть приоткрывает губы, как будто это рефлекс, и он дразнит их только кончиком языка, заигрывая, толкается чуть глубже, на самом деле не проникая.  
Тяжело она не дышит, но рот приоткрыт, а ее ярко-красная помада немного смазалась.  
— Ох, — произнесла она.  
Стайлз все еще смотрит на Эрику, но у него возникает чувство, что все вокруг абсолютно неподвижно, и ему становится интересно, как долго он ее целовал. Затем Стайлз замечает движение, потому что, по меньшей мере, три человек только что встали к нему в очередь.  
Из очереди Джексона.  
Самый лучший день в жизни.  
— Спасибо за поддержку команды по лакроссу школы Бикон Хиллз, — говорит он, отчаянно пытаясь не ухмыльнутся. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, удалось ли ему. — Будем рады увидеть вас на нашей следующей домашней игре.  
Она осматривает его _с ног до головы_ взглядом “ _ты выиграл_ ”, но так как это Эрика, она поднимает полы его рубашки и засовывает доллар за резинку его боксеров.  
Он не добавляет «Хорошего дня!», потому что ухмыляется слишком широко, когда Эрика наконец-то разворачивается и уходит.

[](http://imgdepo.ru/)

Стайлз переплетает пальцы и щелкает костяшками, наблюдая за ее уходом. А затем разворачивается к следующему человеку в очереди — застенчивый мальчик, возможно, первогодка — и наклоняется к нему.  
Стайлз не вполне уверен, как долго еще Скотт будет тащить свою задницу к будке, но он действительно хотел бы, чтобы тот принес с собой гигиеническую помаду. Кроме того что-то вроде надежды, что Дерек наблюдает за ним, где бы он ни был, поселилась у него в голове. Стайлз не уверен на 100%, откуда пришла эта мысль, но он любит следить за реакцией бровей Дерека на непредвиденные обстоятельства. Видимо слухи расползлись быстро, и теперь очередь Стайлза самая длинная. Он мог поклясться, что даже видел, как _Дэнни_ бросил на него ревнивый взгляд.  
Стайлз отстраняет от себя старшеклассницу, которая стояла в очереди уже три раза — и, черт возьми, — эта девчонка _настолько_ настойчивее мальчишек. Ему нужна вывеска: «Пожалуйста, не кусайте Стайлза». А затем Скотт хлопает его по спине.  
— Отличная работа, чувак.  
Да, ладно. Все окончилось благополучно, но Скотт не знал этого, когда оставлял Стайлза на произвол судьбы. Так что Стайлз громко объявляет.  
— Мне все равно, что ты мой лучший друг, никакой халявы. Хочешь кусочек этого божественного рта, тебе придется заплатить наличными, как и всем остальным.  
Скотт делает шаг назад, размахивая руками на манер Стайлза.  
— Агхр, ни за что. Я заплачу тебе, лишь бы ты меня _не_ целовал.  
Стайлз так сильно смеется над выражением отвращения на лице Скотта, что потребовался очень громкий _«Кхем»_ , чтобы заставить его обернуться.  
И увидеть Лидию, стоящую перед ним с выгнутой дугой бровью и долларом в руке.  
— Еще работаете?  
Стайлз может чувствовать, как краска заливает лицо, не помогает даже тот факт, что он сидит _рядом с бойфрендом Лидии_ , у которого есть когти и клыки, и достаточно денег, чтобы нанять такого хорошего адвоката, что он выйдет на свободу, даже совершив убийство.  
— Из твоих уст это звучит стремно, — Стайлз умудряется задействовать резервные силы своего мозга, потому что Джексон сверлит дырку в его затылке.  
Стайлз не желает оборачиваться и смотреть, хочет ли тот сделать в его голове настоящие дырки от когтей. Он только надеется, что Скотт прикроет ему спину.  
Лидия вздыхает.  
— Не делай вид, что это не так.  
Дело вовсе не в Стайлзе, все дело в Лидии, трахающейся с Джексоном. Пожалуй, это должно хоть немножко беспокоить Стайлза, но на самом деле он уже давно за бортом со своим пятнадцатилетнем планом, поэтому он тянет к ней руку, как будто хочет забрать доллар, но вместо этого берет ее руку.  
Он закрывает глаза и мягко прижимается поцелуем к костяшкам ее пальцев.  
Она краснеет. Совсем чуть-чуть, но краснеет, и у него есть свидетели. И среди них Джексон.  
Она быстро восстанавливает свое душевное равновесие и, конечно же, сладкая улыбка расплывается по ее лицу.  
— Приятно знать, что еще есть джентльмены в нашей стране, — говорит она. Четко размеренная доза кислоты в сахарном сиропе. Джексон встает со своего стула и, слава богу, топает мимо Стайлза.  
— МакКол, иди на мое место, — произносит он, сквозь зубы.  
Лучший день во _всей_ жизни Стайлза.

Стайлз все еще не седьмом небе от счастья, когда Эрика возвращается, на этот раз, размахивая пятидолларовой купюрой перед его лицом. Она ухмыляется.  
— Хочу посмотреть, что я куплю на это.  
— Не могу поверить, что оставил свой пояс с подвязками дома, — говорит Стайлз. — Осторожнее, Эрика, я могу подумать, что ты больше не хочешь выцарапать мои глаза. Образно говоря, конечно же.  
— Давай посмотрим, что у тебя действительно есть, Стилински.  
— Я не уверен, что ты можешь это выдержать, — отвечает он застенчиво, споря с самим собой о полосе везения, на которую он похоже ступил и которая сможет помочь ему исполнить грациозную атаку через стол, не приземлившись лицом в грязь.  
Он выбрал другой путь — обойти стол.  
Со времен стаи альф (а точнее с момента, когда Стайлз спас Эрику от стаи альф) они смоги достичь перемирия, каким-то странным образом включающее в себя тонну флирта, который, и они оба об этом знали, ни к чему не приведет. Эрика переросла свою влюбленность в Стайлза, а пока Стайлз может объективно сказать, что она великолепно горяча, он не думает о ней в этом ключе. Тем не менее, это весело, например, почему-то неловкое слово «рвота», которое появляется в его лексиконе, с кем бы Стайлз не общался. Он действительно привязывается к тому, чего не существует.  
Так что этот поцелуй за пять долларов — это продолжение их «отношений», и Стайлз более чем готов играть.  
— О, Эрика, — восклицает он, положив руку ей на талию (потому что она, вероятно, не оторвет ее; тут толпа народу вокруг). — Тебе никогда не нужно было платить за мое расположение. Все, что тебе надо было сделать, только попросить.  
Она фыркает и кладет руку на его шею, позволяя почувствовать самые кончики когтей на своей коже.  
— Заткнись и подари мне стоящий этих денег поцелуй.  
Она посасывает его нижнюю губу, а он размышляет, смог бы он опустить ее на землю без использования обеих рук.  
Пока кто-то позади них не _рычит._  
Способ, которым Эрика отступает, как будто она потрясена до глубины души _(тьфу, плохой выбор слов, Стайлз)_ , заставляет сердце Стайлза на мгновение упасть, как будто это могла быть какая-то жестокая шутка. Но Эрика выглядит смертельно напуганной, наклоняя голову, чтобы обнажить шею.  
О. Дерек.  
Дерек?  
Гребанный _Дерек_  
Но Дерек не альфа Стайлза, и устрашающие штучки на нем не работают (совсем, никогда, ну кроме глубокой ночи, или, если Стайлз в душе, и это все равно не шаблонная реакция). Хотя бы Дерек не истекает слюной, но выглядит он _супер_ -разозленным, будто ему дали дополнительною тарелку ярости на завтрак. А возможно и на обед.  
— В чем дело, чувак? – шипит Стайлз. – Я думал, мы говорили о том, что надо оставаться незаметным на территории старшей школы. Потому что если ты не будешь этого делать, это будет выглядеть устрашающе, странно и _очень_ легко будет неправильно истолковать твое поведение. Так что, если ты пришел не за одобренным петтингом, скройся.  
Дерек на это ничего не отвечает. Что не удивительно. Однако он залезает в задний карман, и если бы Стайлз не знал, что у Дерека нет оснований носить с собой оружие, то уже, пожалуй, лежал бы плашмя на земле.  
Вместо этого Дерек достает бумажник.  
До того как Стайлз смог обработать весь поток информации о происходящем, Дерек достает всю наличку и кидает ее на стол, не пересчитывая, и тянет руку за Стайлзом.

Не смотря на сильно сбивающих с толку несколько следующих секунд, Стайлз умудряется связать все события – в основном благодаря Дереку, который держит его так крепко, что больше он ничего не моет сделать. Что никого абсолютно не удивляет (Стайлз в опросе не участвовал, но мог поставить на это свой Джип), но Дерек целуется агрессивно, буквально вжимаясь в рот Стайлза. Заявляя права. _Блядь._  
Именно царапание щетины Дерека, возвращает Стайлза на землю. Тот факт, что Стайлз понятия не имеет, что, черт возьми, происходит, находится в самом низу его списка приоритетов, потому что Дерек Хейл целует его, очень горячо и очень публично, и чтобы это ни было, вряд ли это демонстрация поддержки команде по лакроссу. И да пошло оно все в задницу, Стайлз _не_ собирается быть единственным, кто уйдет после этого поцелуя с эрекцией, так что он хватает Дерека за лацканы его кожаной куртки (возможно, он тренировал это движение в своей голове несколько … сотню раз) и отвечает на поцелуй, используя весь свой опыт. В тот момент, когда он чуть перемещается в хватке Дерека, чтобы наклонить голову под лучшим углом, у Дерека в груди рождается этот _звук_ , как будто он действительно не ожидал, что Стайлз ответит на поцелуй, и, твою мать, теперь у Стайлза есть звуковое сопровождение, которое он добавит к своим фантазиям. Намного позже он начнет стенать и жаловаться, что не может поставить его на звонок. А сейчас он ведет борьбу с языком Дерека, никакого изящества, они просто толкают друг другу, стараясь занять главенствующую позицию. И это гораздо более возбуждающее действо, чем можно позволять.  
Он запускает пальцы в волосы Дерека и дергает прядки, полагая, что ему придется играть грязно, если Дерек начнет первым. Это стоит ему укуса в чувствительную нижнюю губу, и он не может не вздрогнуть от этого. Он ждет, что Дерек либо укусит сильнее, либо совсем отпусти его и, вероятно, ввернется в лес, туда, откуда пришел, но вместо этого Дерек успокаивает губы Стайлза легким прикосновением языка, и теперь очередь Стайлза издавать поистине неловкие звуки.  
Каким-то образом, им все-таки удается поймать общий ритм. Но «петтинг» слишком упрощенное и непредсказуемое слово, и Стайлз собирается найти новое, потому что это больше не может выразить всю палитру чувств, не тогда, когда одна рука Дерека лежит у него на пояснице, а другая на плече, и большой палец прижимается к шее, прощупывая пульс. Стайлз, со своей стороны, одной рукой обхватывает голову Дерека, а другой отчаянно хватается за его куртку, чтобы не начать тереться о его грудь сквозь рубашку. Есть черта, которую нельзя переступать, даже если Стайлз не знает, где именно эта черта проходит. Он точно уверен, для того чтобы залезть под одежду Дерека потребуется совершенно другая будка.  
А затем все заканчивается, рот Дерека отстраняется и Стайлза внезапно накрывает досадная необходимость в кислороде, которую он успешно до этого игнорировал. Именно поэтому, вероятно, у него кружится голова. Да. Ладно, это хорошо, что Дерек стоит там, где был, потому что Стайлз не уверен, что предоставленный самому себе, без опоры, сможет остаться в вертикальном положении.  
Проходит секунда, может две, когда никто из них не двигается, и Стайлзу открывается прекрасный вид на глаза Дерека – они не горят красным, как он ожидал, а почти черные, только в середине притаился ореховый сине-зеленый зрачок, и смотрят на него с оглушающей уязвимостью. Стайлз хочет всего лишь вцепиться в Дерека и не отпускать его примерно вечность.  
Что он, конечно, не делает, когда Дерек выпускает его из рук, поворачивается и топает прочь, как будто земля у него под ногами нанесла ему личное оскорбление.

Стайлз может только наблюдать, как он уходит, и выкрикивать «Спасибо за поддержку команды по лакроссу школы Бикон Хиллз». За исключением того, что на самом деле у него изо рта вылетает что-то больше похожее на "Сбп кшо бхи". Также у него, возможно, чуть-чуть текут слюни? Трудно сказать.  
Именно тогда он оглядывается и понимает, что абсолютно _все_ — Скотт, Эрика, Джексон, Дэнни, Эллисон, Финсток, девчонки из группы поддержки, половина старшей школы, несколько родителей и, черт, мистер Уитакер, его учитель математики – пялятся на него.  
Стайлзу требуются несколько секунд, чтобы успокоится, сделав пару глубоких вдохов, и вытереть покалывающие и пылающие от щетины губы рукавом рубашки.  
— А … Большой поклонник лакросса, — говорит он, попутно размахивая руками в направлении, вкотором только что ушел Дерек.  
Его взгляд, когда, наконец, может сфокусироваться, падает на Скотта, который очень серьезно произносит, _«Чувак»._ Что и подводит итог этой истории.  
Стайлз пытается решить, что будет лучше: сесть где-нибудь, желательно где можно спрятать более чем очевидную выпуклость на штанах, или мчаться за Дереком, так быстро, насколько возможно человеку его комплекции. Но вместо этого, он натыкается на стол, где Финсток радостно пересчитывает банкноты, которые туда кинул Дерек.  
— Эм, тренер, — начинает Стайлз, — могу я …  
— Ты никуда не пойдешь, Билински. Я не знаю, что это была за херня, но продолжай в том же духе, пока мы не заработаем на свой собственный большой экран на стадионе. 

**Author's Note:**

> * В оригинале это сленг«wolf-whistles- свист, означающий, что сексуальные достоинства женщины замечены и вызывают интерес», но так как wolf - это волк по английски, то Стайлз выявил сходство


End file.
